


Jungeun's Newfound Greatest Weakness

by eelegy



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Himbo Jinsoul, Jungeun likes them buff, this is an older unpublished work i finally fixed up for posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eelegy/pseuds/eelegy
Summary: aka the buff Jinsoul, nerd Lip dynamic that has, thus far, been underappreciated.Jungeun is an archaeologist who gets her work funded through a reality show starring Ninja Warrior contestant Jung Jinsol. This is just the price she has to pay to do the work she wants.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Jungeun's Newfound Greatest Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShatterTheNexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterTheNexus/gifts).



Jungeun realized she should have been prepared for the camera shoved in her face immediately after stepping out of her Uber. It still sends her reeling back, tumbling pathetically back into the seat.

“Hi! I’m Jinsol! Jung Jinsol! Your Korean Ninja Warrior on a quest to discover the hidden secrets of a historical site buried deep within dangerous forest! And this is Kim Jungeun, my guide and expert archie-arki-archaeologist who will help me survive even the most deadly of weather and and help me navigate the site so I don’t set off any dangerous curses! Right, Jungeun?”

Jungeun flapped her mouth a few times, trying to process her current situation. This is not what she thought she’d be doing after eight years of school and two published papers. Jungeun didn’t even know who Jinsol was, really. Just that she was…strong? And apparently popular enough for a channel to give her a show.

Jungeun reminded herself that the only reason her work had been funded was because her (admittedly quite misogynistic) department wanted her to be the poster girl for them and raise awareness about their program through this show. So she gritted her teeth and plastered on a polite grin. “Hey everyone, I’m Dr. Kim, and I’ll be doing research on the food culture of this site, focusing especially on the ceramics.”

Jinsol whipped the camera back around to her. “See? She might be the smartest person I know and I’ve only known her for, well, for as long as you guys have!”

Jungeun sighed as she lugged her duffel out behind her. She could only imagine what this trip was going to do to her blood pressure.

* * *

“Alright guys! Now Jungeun here is a bouldering newbie, but I know she’s hiding some mad muscles. Maybe not this level,” Jinsol flexed her biceps and Jungeun had to consciously keep her hands by her sides to avoid facepalming on camera, “but we’ll get her up and running, or climbing, in no time. Right Jungeun?”

Jungeun did not want to agree. For the nth time since the start of filming, she was wondering exactly how she had gotten herself int othis situation. Jinsoul was…Jinsol was kind and brilliant in her own way, and shockingly genuinely interested in Jungeun’s work on ancient food customs. Jinsoul was…mesmerizingly muscled and unfairly fit in a way that made Jungeun feel like a slob. Jungeun rolled out of the van every morning to see an alert Jinsol’s flexing back muscles as she did her daily workout for the camera. It’s like all Jinsol had brought on this trip were tank top sand sports bras. Jinsol was-Jungeun just smiled and nodded agreeably before seeing the producer’s face. At his scowl, she continued, “I’m confident Jinsol will be a fantastic teacher!” She injected as much enthusiasm into her voice as she could and slung an arm over Jinsol’s shoulder. Jesus, it was a very sculpted shoulder.

* * *

Jungeun wasn’t sure how much more Jinsol she could take. The camera crew had decided to take a break and go back to the nearest town to sleep in real beds for a week, and Jungeun, seeing an opportunity to get some real work done (and maybe a little time to shake away the lingering effects of the constant visual assault from Jinsol’s workouts), had opted to stay behind.

For the first time in almost three weeks, Jungeun woke up later than six am, when the producer would start barking orders to the crew. She rolled over and stretched, savoring the peace and quiet. She studied the ceiling of her tent for a few seconds before checking her watch and deciding to get started on her work before the sun got too high. She pulled on her pants that lay crumpled at the foot of her cot and sniffed a shirt from under her pillow. There were no cameras, so there was no point in cleaning up. She dumped a scoop of instant coffee into her thermos and pushed open the flap, ready to face the day.

That’s as far as she managed to get. Just ten feet away, Jinsol was doing some sort of balance excersise that just looked plain painful, but Jungeun couldn’t tear her gaze away from Jinsol’s triceps. She opened and closed her mouth before managing to eek out a, “Wh-what are you still doing here?”

Jinsol startled and tumbled cleanly out of her pose, rolling smoothly to her feet. “Heya, Jungeun! I figured with you staying behind, you might need an assistant. You know, someone to hold your, uh, old forks.” Jinsol rubbed her arm. “Or if you need help taking notes, I can help with that too. I just figured with the kinda work you do it would be nice to have a little help.” Jinsol smiled sheepishly.

Jungeun blinked, processing Jinsol’s words. “I-” Jungeun took a swig of her coffee, her face screwing up at the acrid taste. _God_ , she could not wait to be back in the land of fancy cafes. “That’s really thoughtful. Thanks, Jinsol.”

Jinsol’s sheepish smile turned into a grin and she grabbed a daypack from the ground near her tent and slapped a baseball cap over her messy ponytail. “Alright, where to, captain?”

Jungeun yawned through a smile, “Uh, breakfast first.”

* * *

Jungeun was, well, Jungeun was crushing hard. She was good at a lot of things, but denial was never one of them. Jinsol was ridiculous.

She was attentive and looked devastatingly cute in her little utility vest she’d borrowed from one of the crew before they’d left. She wanted to help, almost to a fault when Jungeun was at the site, sticking close to her side and asking questions that let Jugeun know she really was paying attention to Jungeun’s mumblings as she took notes.

Even more devastating was the way Jugeun was only human. She’d tried to deny it since day one, but Jinsoul was _distracting_. Jungeun had taken to waking up early just to watch Jinsoul’s morning workouts over her coffee. Jinsoul might have been cute in the vest, but out of in, she was, Jungeun’s newfound greatest weakness, _Buff._

* * *

Jungeun finally broke when Jinsoul, over their dinner on the final day of the shooting break, told the story of training to do muscle ups.

“I’m gonna be honest. I’m not sure what a muscle up even is.” Jungeun trailed off, waiting for Jinsoul to explain.

“Oh yeah, I have a video somewhere on here…” Jinsoul dug her phone out of the utility vest and scrolled through her camera roll in search of, “Ah! Yeah, here we go.” Jinsoul offered the phone to Jungeun, who took it and pressed play.

As she watched, she couldn’t help the way all the blood rushed to her face. Screen Jinsoul was so, so muscley and so, so cocky as she flexed for the camera and smoothly excecuted what Jungeun could only describe as very painful looking. Screen Jinsoul did a few for good measure, and Jungeun didn’t even notice the words tumbling out of her mouth when she said, “God, that’s so attractive.”

She noticed as soon as they’re out, though, when Jinsoul coughed into her hand, her own cheeks bearing a dusting of red. “I,” Jinsoul took the phone back, locking it without looking at it and sticking it back in the vest’s velcro pouch. “Is now a good time to ask you out?”

* * *

The crew was horrified to return to one tent missing and no one on the campground. They immediately went out with the cameras to find Jungeun and Jinsol, terrified something had happened to one of both of them. I was the main sound engineer who stumbled across them kissing under a tree near the stream. The crew, try as they might, cannot get the story of how they got together.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/folklorbit)


End file.
